Rotary traveling wave oscillators (RTWOs) can be used in a variety of applications, including, for example, telecommunications systems, optical networks, and/or chip-to-chip communication. For instance, an RTWO can be used in a frequency synthesizer to generate an output clock signal having a controlled phase and frequency relationship to a reference clock signal.